Five
by EpicChocolate
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro was the first man Karin ever loved but he was far from the first she had ever shown interest in.


Five

Summary-Hitsugaya Toushiro was the first man Karin ever loved but he was far from the first she had ever shown interest in.

Pairings-HitsuKarin and various others 'cause Karin needs more love :P

Music-Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship(Has anyone made an AMV with this? 'Cause they seriously should...)

A/N-Short little drabble(No really,its like super short

Hitsugaya Toushiro was the first man Karin ever truly loved but he was far from the first she had ever shown interest in.

Renji proudfully took that place,mocking it all the time in Toushiro's irritated face. Back when she was eleven and right before her death at thirteen,she had thought he was the embodiment of sexy and badass with his tattoos and charming attitude. But it had quickly ended when he had asked out Tatsuki ,and Karin couldn't bring herself to go the cliche way and admit her feelings when she saw Renji swing Tatsuki over his shoulder and laugh as she playfully pounded on his back.

Byakuya took the title of the second **but **first man who she thought she was in love with. It had all started to moment she was racing through the Sixth Squad barracks, trying to get to her desk to finish her paperwork,and ran smack into her captain(Who would later claim that he was too engrossed in his arguement with Matsumoto),sending them both tumbling to the ground. But that wasn't the catalyst,no,the catalyst was when they managed to grab ahold of their bearings,they found exactly how they were connected ; Byakuya's hands were wrapped around as if to stop her from slamming into the ground and her hands were on both sides of him and the most rewarding thing-their lips were connected and their dark eyes stared at each other,shocked. Matsumoto had laughed uncontrollably before pulling out a camera,snapping a picture,and racing off,trying in vain to pull herself together. Karin had immediately bounced up,stuttering out apologies before racing off,blushing uncontrollably. The following day was filled with awed stares,glares,and Toushiro cornering her like the (overprotective) best friend he was and demanding to know if 'Kuchiki-taicho put his hands where they did not belong and if he did,I'll gladly get rid of them.'. After a whole fiasco with a short date spoiled by Ichigo who had just returned and not felling the 'spark',they decided they were better off subordinate and captain(But it was the day she decided she had a fetish with Sixth Squad men). Though she would later admit it was because there was no way she was dealing with a half-insane Ichigo _and _Toushiro.

Third place was a very short lived crush on Yumichika when he had complimented her fighting style,calling it beautiful and graceful like its wielder. It had ended the moment she remembered who he was.

The last man was the third seat of the Tenth Division,Kaoru Hikaru,a handsome man who while was strong enough to be third-seat(Karin took pride in being able to beat him into the ground effortless)had zero confidence and it ended up being Karin having to ask him out. She had enjoyed the date but the next day he had stumbled up to her and stuttered out 'I'm s-sorry,K-Kurosaki-san! I c-c-can't go on anymore d-dates.". Karin would later find out that Ichigo and Toushiro had callaborated and scared the living daylights.

The final(Ever)contestant was Toushiro which had happened when she stormed up to him,storming mad and sore after her sudden break-up with Kaoru(Not really but she was furious that he had a hand in it(Ichigo didn't really matter since he was,after all,_Ichigo _and Rukia had made sure to beat him soundly)). Half-way through,she ran out of steam but kept on screaming until something stopped her. Toushiro. Toushiro's mouth. Toushiro's mouth on _hers. _

Karin's brain short-circuited.

A/N-I wrote that fairly fast... :P OhOhOhOhOhOhOh...I dare someone to write about the Byakuya/Karin situation :P 'Cause that my SECOND favorite Bleach crack pairing(HitsuKarin doesn't count since they're pratically CANON-at least let me dream...-and RenTatsu is number one in Crack ^^)


End file.
